Affirmation
by Damion Starr
Summary: Sometimes, you just need to hear a 'thank you' from the one who means the most. Slash, Shepford. Missing scene for 38 Minutes


**Title: **Affirmation

**Author: **Damion Starr

**Archive: **Area 52, WWOMB, Pegasus Gate, and any who ask

**Category: **HC/Angst/Romance/Slash

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings: **Language, fluff, and slash

**Spoilers: **38 Minutes

**Series: **none

**Season/Episode: **Season 1, "38 Minutes"

**Disclaimer: **SGA is not mine

**Summary: **Sometimes, you just need to hear a "thank you" from the one who means the most...

**Author's Note: **Response to the discussion on wraithbait and Jalabert's "Recognition". Takes place after "38 Minutes". Enjoy!

"I knew I'd find you here." Aiden Ford did not acknowledge the entrance of his CO to the balcony on which he sat, staring out at the moonlit ocean. "How're you doing?" John Sheppard asked as he sat down beside his Lieutenant.

Aiden shrugged. "Fine," He replied curtly. "You?" His voice held an edge that John didn't even know was possible of the ebullient younger man.

"I'm okay," Aiden just nodded, ignoring the fact that John was staring at him. "...Are you sure you're okay?" Sheppard finally asked after a weighty silence, genuine concern in his voice.

"I'm fine, sir!" Aiden snapped, turning on his Major. Before John could recover from the outburst, Aiden jumped to his feet and stormed back into the city of Atlantis. It took a moment before John could follow.

"Aiden. Aiden!" The door to Aiden's quarters closed right in John's face, but it only slowed him briefly. "Aiden, I-" John stopped just within the doorway. The doors closed, nearly catching the back of Sheppard's shirt, and temporarily throwing the Major into darkness.

Once John's eyes adjusted to the dim moonlight filtering in through the window, he could make out the outline of Aiden's body. The Lieutenant was standing in the middle of his room, shoulders hunched, hands clenched in fists at his sides.

"Aiden," John half whispered, stepping away from the door and slowly approaching his friend. "Aiden, what's wrong?" John reached out and gently set a hand on Aiden's shoulder.

"Nothing," Aiden shied away from John's touch. "I'm just tired,"

But John heard something other than fatigue in his voice. "Then you should probably go to bed," Aiden turned toward John.

"...Okay," The lights suddenly came on and John pulled the collar of Aiden's shirt to the side. "Hey!" Aiden slapped John's hand away, but not before he got a glimpse of a angry bruise on his second-in-command's shoulder and collarbone.

"You're hurt," John stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm fine!" Aiden spat.

John crossed his arms. "Take off your shirt,"

This brought Aiden up short. "What?"

"Take off your shirt. Don't make me order it,"

Aiden hesitated, then finally grasped the bottom of his shirt and began to pull it up. He didn't get very far however. At about chest level, pain stabbed into his shoulder, causing him to cry out and double over. It was only John catching him that kept Aiden from collapsing to the floor.

"It's okay, it's okay, I gottcha," John murmured soothingly as he guided Aiden over to the bed. "I'll get Dr. Beckett," John turned to run to the infirmary, but Aiden grabbed his wrist.

"No!" John stopped and turned back. Aiden grimaced as the movement jarred his abused muscles again. "Please, don't get Beckett, I don't want to stay in the infirmary," Aiden released John's wrist, and his hand dropped to his lap. "Please, I'm okay, really, it's nothing,"

"Nothing?" John knelt before Aiden. "Nothing. Aiden, you've been wearing that same shirt for the past three days," Ford's eyes diverted from his. John sighed. "But I can understand why you hate the infirmary. I hate it, too," Both smiled, albeit weakly. "Where's your field knife?"

"Why?"

"Well, we have to get that smelly shirt off you. How else do you think I found you?" Aiden smiled wanely, narrowing his eyes jokingly at his friend, but pulled his field knife out from under his bed. "Somehow, I'm not surprised," John joked as he moved to kneel behind Aiden, on the bed. "Okay, now, don't move," John unsheathed the military-issue blade and, with meticulous care, cut the fabric down the center of Aiden's back, revealing the flawless skin underneath. John set the knife aside and pushed the now ruined shirt up over Aiden's shoulders.

John inhaled sharply when the bruise came into full view. It was a nightmarish mix of blue, black, and red, and looked extremely painful. "Are you sure you don't want me to get Beckett?" John asked as he ghosted his fingertips over the wound.

"Yeah, just hand me that first-aid kit," Aiden nodded slightly to the kit sitting on the floor at the end of the bed. John just opened it, and immediately saw what Aiden was thinking about. Some generic creme that helped achy muscles. It was cheap, but it worked.

"I don't know how much this'll help you," John said as he squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers.

"Sir, you don't-" Aiden was cut off by a wince when John hit the tender spot.

"Sorry," John apologized. "And, you can drop the 'sir', Aiden," John's fingers gently moved over the abused muscles in soothing motions, while his free hand rested on Aiden's side for leverage.

"Yes, si- John," Aiden caught himself, illiciting a smile from John.

"...How does that feel?" John asked after a moment, breaking the companionable silence.

"Mmm," Aiden just moaned in pleasure, closing his eyes briefly. "Perfect,"

"You really should've told Beckett about this," John chided gently.

"He seemed more concerned with you," Aiden replied softly. John's fingers paused.

"Yeah, it was kind of stupid, huh?" John half-chuckled. "I mean, you saved us all. You could've died out there, and yet everyone was all concerned about me," Aiden blinked, unsure of what to say. "But, if it makes you feel any better, I kept asking about you,"

"You're just saying that," Aiden wanted that to sting. He really did.

"No. No, I'm not," John said solemnly. Another silence, this one heavy and suffocating, was born. "Aiden-"

"John-" Aiden turned back toward John as both started at the same time. They diverted their gazes. "I'm glad you're okay," Aiden finally finished quietly.

"Thank you," Their eyes met again, accidentally, and Aiden smiled briefly. He went to stand, but John set a hand on his side and guided him back down to sit. "No. Thank you, Aiden," John's arm snaked it's way around Aiden's torso and he leaned his forehead against his Lieutenant's. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. You saved my life," John reached up and softly set his hand on the side of Aiden's face in a gesture of adoring intimacy. "I'm sorry no one told you sooner,"

"It's okay," Aiden whispered, lost in John's hazel eyes.

"No, it's not," John's hand slid around to the back of Aiden's neck. "I don't think you know just how much I appreciate you,"

"John-"

Aiden was cut off by John's mouth on his own. It started out slow, hesitant, then became deeper and more passionate as they let just how they felt for one another come out through the embrace.

"You don't know how much I adore you," John whispered breathlessly when their lips broke apart briefly.

"I do, now," Aiden replied before kissing John again and turning on the bed so he was facing his commanding officer. John wrapped his arms around the slim body and guided him to lie on his back on the pillows. Aiden took John's face in both of his hands.

"Aiden, if I'd lost you-" John was the one to break the kiss again.

Aiden shook his head. "Just kiss me, John," He whispered. John complied, and the lights went out.


End file.
